Mysterious
by cammiemorganrules
Summary: Cammie is a broken hearted spy. Luke has left her this way, but then she meets Zach. And Luke comes back for Cammie. What will happen? Drama is about to unfold majorly. Please read and review and make my day. This is my start over of Danger is Everywhere.
1. Chapter 1

Alright. This is my story mysterious. It is like a sister story to my DANGER IS EVERYWHERE which I think isn't to great, so I am rewriting it!!! You do not need to read Danger is everywhere to read this!!! They are like the same story but this one is better!! Enjoy, and please review~!~!~!~!~!

* * *

_Flashback_

_There we were laughing. Sitting on the swings, and feeling the air rush by our faces. Luke was starring at me intently and I, was looking into his deep dark misty eyes. Things feel so right with Luke. It's.. he.. I love him. Yep, that sums it up. He leaned in slowly and pretty soon are lips met. He kissed me for a second before pulling me back and looking into my eyes. Things were perfect with Luke. Heck, he is perfect. He looked at me and said, "Cammie, no matter what happens, remember, I love you. And please, please don't forget it. I will die without you." He said so sweetly. He hugged me so fiercely and I hugged him back. "I love you too Luke." He smiled as he smelled my hair 'secretly' or so he thought. But please, he knew I was a better spy than that. A tear went down my face. What would I do without him? Actually, I don't want to think about that._

_We sat there and talked pretty much for the rest of winter, and spring. We went to that little park every day after courses, with my moms permission, and we sat and talked things were great. Until summer. One day is all it took for my heart to be broken. There we were. Two teens who appeared to be in love sitting on the swings laughing and talking. Thats what I thought we were, too._

Then out of no where, a van came swerving towards us. I took my stance as four men got out of the van and got ready to attack. I figured that with Luke, we could take them out. I started to fight as I realized Luke wasn't helping. My heart shattered into a million unfixable pieces. They grabbed hold of me and Luke tied me up and threw me into the back of the van. Hard. The glass shattered and I hurt my head. It was the last I saw of him. But, unfortunately not the last of the COC. Anyways, he sucked at tying knots and I jumped out of the van an escaped and went back home to Gallagher.

_Flashback Ended _

So thats how I am here today sitting in the interrogation room for the 42 time in this year. Hi. My name is Cammie Morgan. Yes, I am a spy. As you can see, my heart was well, shattered. Into many, unfixable pieces. And now, I let no emotions out. For fear of risking my heart. But they are still there.

Every time I think of Luke the whole in my heart gets bigger. I hate hearing his name, or anything to do with him. It makes me sad. But, no one knows that so I guess it isn't there fought.

"Cammie please tell me what happened." Joe Solomon my favorite teacher begged again. Yes, my hot Covops teacher had reduced to begging. I love Joe so much. But right now he is just being downright annoying. I mean, I should tell him what happened a year ago, but I... can't. It pains me to much.

"No comment." I said. There are three people that know what happened besides me and Luke and his jerkass buddies from the COC. Thats my boy translator Macey McHenry. And yes the beautiful rich senators daughter. Then there is the Bex, british bombshell as boys like to call her. Bex claims she is 'bloody awesome.' And my blonde petite techy friend Liz Sutton. My three best friends Macey, Liz and Bex also happen to be roommates. But I could never tell anyone they knew or they would be sitting in rooms next to mine getting asked the same freaking question.

"Do you have touch with the subject?" He asked trying a new technique.

"No." I said blankly.

"Cam, as your dads best friend, I want to know what happened. SO that way, myself, and the CIA can keep you safe." Solomon said. Great. So now we were talking about Luke and my dad. Who is MIA. See, when I had Luke the hole that not having my dad, was almost healed. But now, it is ten times bigger. The only two people that I ever show emotion to other people about. (but that is rare)

I decided that he was right. In a way. The CIA needs to know. "FIne." He smiled that I was going to tell him. I may tell him, but it is going to be a very _very _short version. "We were out on the swings when a van came. I fought but Luke didn't. They got me and Luke tied me up and threw me in the back of the van. It was the last I saw of him." I said still emotionless. If you are wondering how I am not with the COC now, its because I escaped. And that pissed them off. A lot. So now they are after me. Fun right? I got up out of my chair and left wordless.

SOLOMON POV

I feel bad for Cammie. I know what she is going through is tough, but she needs to let her emotions out. Its not good. She is just so mysterious. She knows to much for her own good. And then I got an idea. I left the interrogation room and turned in the tape to the director. He nodded approvingly and I drove back to Gallagher in my jet-black lamborghini. What? I own a fast car for a reason.

I went into the mansion and as usual, girls swooned over me. It is really starting to get annoying. Oh well. I walked to Rachel's office and opened her door. She was sitting in her desk. "Rachel." I said.

She looked up at me. "Did you find out?" She asked even though she thought that she knew that the answer was no.

"Yes." Her head snapped up to look at me. "She said quote We were out on the swings when a van came, I fought but Luke didn't. They got me and Luke tied me up and threw me in the back of the van. It was the last I saw of him unquote. Rachel I am worried about her. She was so emotionless. But I have an idea." I said. I had a feeling that if Rachel were to go for the idea, then it would work.

She looked at me eagerly. Probably because she wanted her old perky daughter back. Then again, I wanted my goddaughter, too. "Go on."

"I think we should let her meet Zach." I said.

* * *

What do you think?? Review. Oh and if you have read danger is everywhere, please tell me if this is better than that one.


	2. A makeover, an exchange, and matching

"I think we should let her meet Zach." I said.

* * *

Rachel POV

Well, Solomon's statement was sure interesting. Wether I agreed with it or not, it was a possibility. I thought it over very slowly and carefully. My daughter and Zachary Goode. The kid that lost both of his parents to the COC, but happy _(A/N: Yes, Zach is probably going to end up being OOC but I am sorry. It is just how I see it fit.) _good spirited, and still believing his parents are out there. He had Solomon as one of his godparents, and then me and Chris. I loved the kid to death and he was so right for Cammie. The more I thought about it, the better plan it seemed.

"I think it is time that I call Dr. Steve." I said and Solomon nodded in agreement. They were both good kids and deserved to have someone who understood how they felt. And I had a feeling that Zach, with his positive spirt and carefree attitude, would cure all the hurt and pain from Luke, and then some of the pain from Chris. And maybe make her less of a mystery. I just hoped that was the case.

I dialed up Steve and he picked up on the second ring. "Hello?" He asked.

"Hi Steve, it is Rachel." I said.

"Oh, Rachel, it is excellent to be talking to you. We haven't talked in a while. This is just excellent." Oh, him and his excellence. '

"Steve, I believe it would be a great experience if some of your boys did an exchange to Gallagher, while a few of my girls went to Blackthorne. What do you think of this?" I asked. Solomon and I listened eagerly for his answer.

"That would be just excellent." He said. "Now who shall we send to each of our schools?"

"I'll take care of the people. What do you say 30 girls go to Blackthorne and in return we get 30 boys?" I asked.

"Excellent, let me know when you choose which boys will be leaving." He said.

"Alright. Oh, and Steve, please keep this a secret." I said.

"Of course." He said.

"Bye." I said and hung up. Solomon and I smiled satisfied. We had some students to pick.

CAMMIE POV

I sat in our room looking out of the window at the rainy sky. My reflection looked back at me and I looked like a normal depressed girl. But I covered it with my 'I don't care' mask and walked out the room and into the master bathroom. Macey, Liz, and Bex were all doing makeovers, and I had to smile. "Care to join us?" They said.

I was tired of moping around. I mean, sure, they didn't know that I was, but I can't lie to myself. "Oh what the hey." I said and sat down. They squealed. I never let them do my hair.

Right now I have dull dirty blonde hair, that goes two inches up from my waist. It isn't to pretty. I have a fair complexion, but lots of zits. And to tell you the truth, I am kind of self-conscious when it comes to my appearence. I used to be pretty. Then my dad left and so did Luke. I was never the same. And my friends hated it for me. They said something about being an active happy teen, and how Luke had negatively influenced me. I looked at my friends. Macey smiled a happy smiled and I thought, 'oh lord what have I gotten into.' Macey wheeled back in a giant suitcase. Where did she get it from? I have never seen where she puts all this stuff. She lay it down on its side and unzipped it. I saw every hair product from dye to scissors and I was slightly scared. Big understatement. I was freaked. And when Bex walked in with a suit case even bigger, I freaked.

Inside the suitcase was every type of make up known to man. And I, in return, was scared out of my mind. (it was scarier than Bex with a gun. Yeah, THAT scary.)Then again, you would be too! "Okay, Cam. I think, you need a new makeover. First we will do looks. then, somehow or another we will get your positive personality back." Macey said. This is why I have to love them. They are always here for me. "Bex go get the last 3 suitcases." Macey said. What the hell? They have 3 more!?!

"Why the hell do you need 3 more suitcases? And where did you get all this stuff?" I asked really dumbfounded. I had no idea. These girls, well honestly, scare the heck out of me.

"We figured that eventually you would come to us and want our help so we got this stuff prepared. This stuff is generously bought by Macey." Bex said. "As for the three more suitcases, 3 words, lots of clothes. And they will look bloody good on you." And suddenly I was afraid. (or well, even more afraid than i was already. and that is pretty dang scared.)

"Ok Cam. Here is the plan so you know. Liz is going to go get rid of all your bad clothes and replace them with these. I am going to do your hair, and Bex will then do your makeup. Lets get started." Macey said. Oh Lord was I in for it.

RACHEL POV (hehe i keep switching povs when it gets good)

In front of us, Solomon and I had every picture and name and important info. on all the Gallagher Girls and Blackthorne boys. Now, if you wanna know how we are choosing people, it isn't by good fighters and stuff, but actually we were just matching people.

"Ok." I said. "Zach comes to Gallagher. Thus we make Tina go to Blackthorne."

Solomon did not understand my reasoning. "Why?"

"Because, we are trying to get Cam and Zach to fall for eachother. However, I feel that Tina could alter there relationship because she will probably take a liking to Zach and we would not want that." He nodded in understanding. I bet he thought he was stupid.

"So now we have one to Blackthorne and one coming here." I said stating the obvious.

"Nah." Solomon said sarcastically. We were so good of friends because we were really all each other had left (friend wise) now that we had lost Chris, Amy, and Jared.

"I'm your boss you know. I could always fire you." I said.

He shoved me playfully and pretty soon we were laughing. "Now back to work. " I said with all seriousness in my voice, which caused us to crack up even more.

"Ok. So who do you think would go well with Baxter?" Solomon asked.

We thought and got it at the same time. "Newman." I loved Anne and James and had a feeling there son would go well with Rebecca. (those are Grant's parents if you are not smart enough to figure that out!!!)

"OK. Now Sutton?" I asked. She was so smart. Only one person at Blackthorne was as smart as her. "Jonas Thompson." We said in unison causing us to laugh harder. (A/N: I was to lazy to look up his last name, cause I honestly do not remember it. PM me if you know it.)

We then thought. "McHenry is going to be tricky." Solomon said.

"You betcha." I said.

"I got it." Solomon said. "Dusty Holmes. Another rich kid whose parents don't know they are not a spy, and he isn't self-centered. Perfect." I couldn't have picked a better match. Solomon was really good at this game. I'm glad he is helping.

Ok. So now we had the total up to:

Students going to blackthorne: Students coming to Gallagher:

1 4

We had a lot of thinking to do.

In the end we chose the thirty going and the thirty coming to us and I called Steve to let him know. "Oh Rachel." Steve was drowning on and on. Solomon was laughing at my expression, and in return, I was glaring at him, only to make him laugh harder. "That is just excellent. When shall the exchange take place?" He asked and I knew it needed to be soon for Cammie.

'In a week. Tell your boys at dinner tonight and we will send the gallagher helicopter on Saturday morning with our girls and to pick up your boys." He agreed to this and hung up. I was excited about this exchange. For Cammie. For my godson Zach. For them.

CAMMIE POV

Liz was in the room complaining about my clothes and trading them for quote "better" ones, although the only difference I found were that my new clothes were sluty. Great.

"Ok. While Liz continues to go through your clothes, lets do your hair." Macey said. It was Saturday and we had ALL day to do this. If your wondering about the fact that we will get in trouble, no, we won't. Mr. Solomon encourages us to change from time to time so people don't remember us. I agree with him, however I think his change, and Macey's idea of change are dead opposites. Macey blindfolded me and said, "No looking until I am done." I sighed.

"Fine but get my Ipod so I can have something to do." I said. She handed it to me and I listened to everything from Nickelback to Orianthi. It was soothing.

Right now, I think Macey is dying my hair. Ok, now she is done. She blow-dried my hair and started to cut it. I whimpered. "Relax Cam, I am good with scissors. I actually have been trained to cut hair. It will be fine." She said and I calmed. Pretty soon she was done and removed my blindfold.

I saw a beach-blonde girl with hair just past her shoulders parted to the side with bangs. It would be a lie if I said the girl wasn't pretty. Then I realized it was me. "Macey. I love it!" I said. And truthfully, I did. It looked nice.

"Told you you would. That is the last time you doubt Macey McHenry." She said triumphantly and I had to agree with her. I would never doubt Macey's skills with scissors again.

"Ok." Liz sang. "I went through all your clothes and switched the ones I saw necessary. Now for shoes."

"Bex." Macey called. She ran in excitedly.

"What? What?" Bex asked and I laughed.

"Your turn to do makeup." Bex clapped really fast as she bounced on her toes. I laughed, a real laugh. This was helping me. I may still be mysterious, but now I am happy. Bex sat me down and powdered me up and did Lord knows what. She was finally done and when I was aloud to look, I looked amazing.

"All students, please report to dinner 30 minutes early. We have an announcement." My mothers voice rang over the intercom. That was in 10 minutes. Seeing that I was already ready, I said thank you to my friends as they got ready, and I went down the stairs. (In a Liz approved outfit of a green tank top, dark blue denim jean shorts, and two inch black high heels.)

As I walked, though, I realized that looks had not bought me happiness. I still had an empty hole in my chest and i hated it.

As I walked in the dinning room, I was the first one there but Solomon and my mom. My mom saw me and said, "Oh, Cammie, sweety, you look beautiful." I caught SOLOMON starring for a second, and thought was I really???

* * *

Hehe a cliffy. How do you think the girls will react to the BBoys? (Let me say, it will be funny.) Did you like how Cammie got a makeover? Did you like Joe Solomon starring?

Oh, and Zammie is coming soon, don't worry. I am just setting somethings up. You will meet Zach soon enough though!!! Hope you liked and 20 reviews before I update so hit the little button at the bottom. :) Thanks, happy easter. If you want to talk about anything PM me!!


	3. Finding out

**HEY!!! I just wanna make a few comments.**

**1. THE PART WHERE SOLOMON WAS STARRING AT CAMMIE: He wasn't doing it cause he is a perv, but cause Cam is breathtaking. And he is so amazed with his goddaughter and thinking about her and Zach. Sorry I didn't get that message across!!! Some of your comments were really funny!!! Love yall all!!!**

**2. Sorry I haven't updated.**

**3. This is about to get goode!!! AND FUNNY!!!**

_**I JUST REALIZED SOMETHING!! THEY ARE SUPPOSED TO HAVE UNIFORMS!! YOU KNOW WHAT, SCREW THE UNIFORMS!!! THEY CAN WEAR WHATEVER THEY WANT!!!**_

* * *

As I walked in the dinning room, I was the first one there but Solomon and my mom. My mom saw me and said, "Oh, Cammie, sweety, you look beautiful." I caught SOLOMON starring for a second, and thought was I really???

* * *

Eventually all of the girls arrived for dinner. "Dang Cammie, your new hair and makeup rocks!!"Tina squealed!

"Yeah!!!" Anna agreed.

"Where did you get it done?" Mick asked me.

"Thanks guys!" I said emotionless. "And this is the result of Macey, Bex, and Liz." I added with a chuckle. All the girls congratulated them and I snuck a small smile, of course, no one noticed.

We sat down at the junior table. Bex sat on my left, Macey on my right. Liz was in front of Bex, Anna in front of me, and Tina in front of Macey. We were all talking when my mom stepped up to the podium and said, "Ladies I have an announcement to make." I had no idea what was going on, and i was just as eager to hear, but I kept my mask on and sat back while all the girls sat on the edge of there seats. If you poked any one of them, no doubt they would fall out of there chairs! Then again, whenever my mom makes these announcements they are always big! "We will be doing an exchange with the Blackthorne for exceptional young men, or another spy school, for boys." My mom said. I acted like I didn't care but honestly I could not help but freak. I acted as if it was no big deal, however.

I was not pleased. The last boy I let in my heart was a traitor. Luke, and I had loved him. He had been my first boyfriend, my first kiss, my first everything. My first love. And I had a feeling, that there was a reason my mother was doing this, but I have yet to figure it out.

But the sight of this chaos was funny. Actually words can't describe it. Girls fell out of there seats and dropped onto the floor in shock. They just sat there motionless. Others had food or drink held halfway between there mouth and the table So much for spies. We are supposed to be ready for anything, or pretend we are. And if they cannot pretend that they don't care about boys coming, boy are we in for it. Some girls fainted, but the funniest reaction I saw was Tina's. She was so shocked that she spit her Dr. Pepper out... all over Macey.

I laughed, breaking the long long period of silence that had happened after my mom had told us. But, you would laugh to. Macey's face was priceless. She had a mix of anger, confusion, and annoyance beyond belief! She screeched and started to dab her no doubt designer outfit with a wet cloth.

My mom however had not finished. "Girls, 30 of you will be going to Blackthorne and in return, we will be getting 30 Blackthorne boys. The exchange will be next Sunday. The following girls will be leaving: ( A/N: I am making up a lot of names seeing as i do not know enough Gallagher Girls.) Tina Walter's, Mick Morrision, Anna Fetterman, Carrie Johnson, Ella Cunnings," She continued and I zoned out seeing as I knew she was not going to let me out of her watch. I started to eat as girls squealed when they were picked to go be with like a hundred or so boys. It was pretty funny.

Now i had to think, a year with 30 boys, at gallagher. Lord help me!!!

* * *

Sorry it is short!!! But i will _try _to update soon!!! But i have to update all my stories so yeah!!! please review, and if you do i will update soon!!!


	4. THE BET

My mom however had not finished. "Girls, 30 of you will be going to Blackthorne and in return, we will be getting 30 Blackthorne boys. The exchange will be next Sunday. The following girls will be leaving: ( A/N: I am making up a lot of names seeing as i do not know enough Gallagher Girls.) Tina Walter's, Mick Morrision, Anna Fetterman, Carrie Johnson, Ella Cunnings," She continued and I zoned out seeing as I knew she was not going to let me out of her watch. I started to eat as girls squealed when they were picked to go be with like a hundred or so boys. It was pretty funny.

Now i had to think, a year with 30 boys, at gallagher. Lord help me!!!

* * *

Urg. I was still in the dinning hall. And boy was it loud. I mean Bex was full blast loud and then all the other girls!! Yeah i know!! My ears are about dead. But then again, who's wouldn't be?!?

On the plus side...

I had some time to think.

And I had many many questions.

What had brought this exchange on?

Why did I feel like something bad would happen?

Why did I feel scared?

What the hell is going on?

_NEXT SATURDAY_

Cammie POV

I was saying goodbye to all my friends. Well, the ones leaving. We were in one huge hug. It made me uncomfortable. But I hugged my sisters anyways, cause I mean were sisters!!! They got on the helicopter and we stood on the front lawn smiling and waving until it was out of sight. I sighed. I was gonna miss them. It was going to get awfully quiet! Not saying thats a bad thing.

My friends and I turned on our heels. The boys would be here in 5 hours. And boy would that be interesting.

ZACH POV (I'm so nice to let you see this haha jkjk)

We were out on Blackthorne's front lawn waiting for the Gallagher helicopter, when we finally spotted it in the distance. It landed swift and out came 30 _very loud and preppy _girls. I hope the ones at Gallagher aren't like that or we are in for it.

"Hey I'm Tina." A pretty blond girl with sapphire eyes said.

"Zach." I responded casually. I'm sure she was a nice girl and all but I had been told by my godfather that I would find someone perfect not coming to Blackthorne. And that made me suspicious.

"Come on man!! Were gonna be late!" Grant my best friend said with Jonas and Dusty right behind him. They waved me in casually and I left Tina standing their all alone. I couldn't help but see the sadness in her eyes! Whoops!

I sat down in between Grant and Jonas with Dusty in front of me so we were in a circle in the very last circle of the helicopter. We always had the back. It was our tradition. And besides, that way we could talk without being over heard. "let's make a bet." Grant said with a goofy grin on his face.

"What?" Jonas, Dusty and I asked at the same time.

"We all have to have get girlfriends." He said with a smirk.

* * *

URG!!! IS WHAT UR ALL SAYING!! yep i finally update and its this short!!(Please don't tell me to make it longer cause i kinda already figured it!) but the power has been out and stuff for like a week and its finally back YAY!! i will try to update later tonight or ASAP for all my stories. b**ut until then, please review? I will update faster, and longer!!**


	5. funny chapter, in my opinion

**IMPORTANT: I HAVE A NEW FORUM UP AND WOULD LOVE IF U JOIN! SO PLEASE DO!**

"We all have to have get girlfriends." Grant said with a smirk.

Zach POV

I shook my head as i rolled my eyes. Oh, we should have suspected that from Grant. I mean, this is Grant we are talking about. I wondered what my roommates would say. It sure would be interesting. Did I want a girlfriend? Yes. Did I want to risk my heart? Not exactly. Oh man up Zach! You sound like such a little girl.

"I'm in." Dusty said. Of course he was. Dusty loves girls. But he does treat them right.

"Me. m. me to." Jonas stuttered. Oh boy if he had trouble telling us this, wait till he tries to get a girlfriend. I can't wait to see this! Not trying to be mean, but seriously, It's the truth.

They all looked at me. "Sure, why not." I said. We all grinned and high fived. And then Dusty did the most Dustyish thing he could have done. He got up and when to go get ready since we were going to go see some girls. We all laughed and then Grant followed him, causing me to laugh harder. Grant wasn't usually like this. And what really surprised me was when Jonas followed them to get ready. I lost it then and their getting a death glare from Jonas. I hid my laughter with a smirk, and went to talk to the other guys who weren't to busy getting ready. We are such girls!

Cammie POV

My best friends and I were standing on the front lawn. The boys were supposed to arrive in 10 minutes and Bex wanted 'first pick' causing me to mentally roll my eyes. So there we stood waiting. And talking. And waiting. Until finally we saw the gallagher helicopter. And Macey did the most Maceyish thing. She got out her compact mirror and did quote 'first impression touch ups' which to me was a little strange. But its her life so I will let her be Macey.

The helicopter touched down on the ground and we waited anxiously for the doors to open. Macey tapped her foot on the ground impatiently, Bex was bouncing on the ground up and down, Liz was having a mental breakdown (a really funny one too!) and I was just standing there. Well, thats what it looked like. On the inside I was freaking out again. I did NOT want guys at my school. Not at all. It was an all girls school for a reason. Girls cannot handle guys! I mean, we can barely handle Solomon.

Finally the doors opened and there stepped out 26 guys and a teacher. Wait, shouldn't there be 30?

Zach POV

We saw 4 beautiful girls, and I could not help but think that one of them was the one my godfather was trying to tell me about. My friends were still getting ready, but I knew they would like them. "We got dibs on those four." I said. After I called them, no one could take them (unless the girls like them more huh, fat chance) so it was a genius idea.

"Dammit Goode!" Chase said as all the guys groaned. Not my fought I have that good of reaction time. "How do you always get all the girls?"

"Spy." i said like it was totally obvious, cause i mean, it is. He is one two, so it is kinda one of those DUH moments.

He mumbled something unclear. "Dude chill." I said. I didn't want him to get mad. Finally, and I mean FINALLY, my roommates came out and it took them literally an hour. Wow. We are such girls. Oh well.

"Whats up?" Dusty asked as he sat down beside me.

"Those four girls down there, are ours." I said.

The guys (meaning my roommates) smiled. "Sweet." Grant and Dusty said as they high fived.

"I hope they are nice." Jonas said.

"They will be. Solomon told me that we would like them." I said nonchalantly. He had said that the first girl, McHenry, would be best for Dusty, the second girl, Baxter, for Grant, and Sutton, the third girl for Jonas. I recognized them all from a photo he gave me. But not the fourth girl. In the picture, the girl was, pretty. But the girl I was seeing with my own eyes was breathtaking. I hoped that that was Cammie Morgan.

When the plane finally touched down for landing, everyone started to have nervous breakdowns, heck I was too. What if they didn't like us? Psh! Think positive Goode! The doors opened and we let the other guys go first. We wanted to make a grand entrance.

Cammie POV

These guys were, you know, cute. But they didn't seem like a guy I would ever date. I mean they seemed like good guys and all, but yet, they seemed so immature, and so, so heartless. Like they didn't care about girls at all. And maybe they didn't. Apparently, I wasn't the only one who thought that. I looked over at my roommates and it looked like they were thinking the exact same thing. We were about to turn around and head back when four more boys walked out. And I knew our lives were about to change. Fun.

Zach POV

We walked out and I saw three of the four girls eyes spark. The last one looked slightly... well... like... annoyed. Time to go put them under the charm of Zach Goode. We jumped out of the helicopter as it was going up into the sky, just to add the awesome effect. And boy, did those girls swoon. So funny. We walked over slowly to them, while the other guys gave us envious looks. But then the guys headed in to claim the other girls. So it was just the eight of us.

We finally reached the girls. They were all actually really breath taking. But I liked the one on the end the best. My roommates looked like they were silently claiming the girls. Just like Solomon had said. Dusty got McHenry, Grant and Baxter, Jonas and Sutton, and me and mystery girl?

They seemed to dumb founded to say something, so I stepped up to start so that we didn't look like total idiots. Smart move Zach.

"Hey. I'm Zach." I said with a smile. "And these are my roommates Dusty, Grant, and Jonas." My boys smiled at the girls.

"Hey." McHenry said. "I'm Macey, this is Bex, thats Liz." She said. "And thats Cammie." Cammie. I smiled warmly at them all. They returned my smile.

"So do you guys know what dorm ya'll are in?" Bex said.

"Yeah." Grant answered her immediately. "Dorm 214."

Cammie POV

Coincidence, I think not. Considering our room was 215. But you know, these guys seemed genuinely nice. Especially Zach. Mummm. Zach. Focus Cammie! Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

**OK! SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER! OH WELL! PLEASE REVIEW, AND PLEASE JOIN MY FORUM!**


	6. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE, PLEASE READ!

**HEY YOU GUYS! I AM REALLY SAD CAUSE I MADE A FORUM AND ONLY 2 PEOPLE HAVE GONE TO SEE IT :( **

**So, I have a proposition. If you want me to ****UPDATE **tonight, then I want at least 5 subscribers tonight. Please? It would make my day and it will be an awesome forum if i can get some people to join. Wat do u say?

If not, I will try to update Tommorro! So don't feel like i am trying to be a jerk.

PLEASE DO? ~cause u love me?

haha thanks I will update asap love ya!

~Bex

~Becca


	7. happy Zach

Alright, sorry i was on vacation, had a 6 hour flight, got robbed, and then had to clean up my house. plus, i was sick so srry i was unable to keep my promise, i feel so bad now!

Cammie POV

Coincidence, I think not. Considering our room was 215. But you know, these guys seemed genuinely nice. Especially Zach. Mummm. Zach. Focus Cammie! Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

Cammie POV

We started to walk the campus and give a quick tour to the guys. I looked at all of my favorite passageways discretely and smiled. My home, what I was made of. I had to admit, I was starting to like these guys, but I would never admit it out loud to anyone. That was just me. I was a mystery. A puzzle waiting to be solved. Or, at least that was what i was told. Maybe, that would be for the best. And maybe not.

So let me tell you what was happening. Bex and Grant were flirting (big surprise, I ,mean this is Bex we are talking about. I wouldn't expect anything less from her!) she would hit him very lightly (or light for how Bex hits because believe me it doesn't feel to good. And I should know best seeing as I have been hit by her many, many times.), and he would whine like a little baby. It was cute the first time, now it was just hilarious, especially when Bex started using Bex strength. Then Grant would start to bruise. And Bex would apologize over and over again. Causing him to laugh, and her to hit him, again. Then the whole process started over.

Then you had Jonas and Liz. They didn't seem to comfortable. I though that they didn't like eachother and, I felt sad for Liz, but then I realized that she seemed to be enjoying it. Then I realized, she didn't not like him, she was just being her usual shy self. Its not that they didn't like eachother, rather it was that they, did. And, as Macey would put it later, they were in love at first sight. And it really was.

But, Macey wouldn't be able to talk because well, Macey and Dusty were a whole different story. They seemed like they had known eachother there whole lives, yet here they were just meeting for the very first time. They were that superstar steller looking couple that everyone was jealous of, or that everyone wanted to be. They looked perfectly happy and in love. I hoped they felt that on the inside too.

Then there was me. I was trailing behind the rest of my friends, in thought. Zach was way in the front and I couldn't help but stare at him. He was so happy, so carefree. He was talking and laughing along with all of us and taking time to take the mansion in. He would tell jokes and he was always smiling. Like a baby being given a lolly pop. IF only that happiness didn't have to be taken away... right now.

* * *

Sry its short but i updated it. OH a cliffy, what did u think of the chapter? What do u think happened.


	8. Someones gone!

Then there was me. I was trailing behind the rest of my friends, in thought. Zach was way in the front and I couldn't help but stare at him. He was so happy, so carefree. He was talking and laughing along with all of us and taking time to take the mansion in. He would tell jokes and he was always smiling. Like a baby being given a lolly pop. IF only that happiness didn't have to be taken away... right now.

* * *

Someone jumped out in front of Zach, and swiftly put him into a headlock, before anyone of us could react. And pointed a gun. At him. With the safety off.

"Don't move." The guy said. There were 13 men behind him, so we were obviously outnumbered. Not to mention they had guns.

So we obliged. We all just sat there. Zach no longer looked happy, he didn't look anything actually. He had put up a mask, so it was hard to tell what he was feeling. It was actually like impossible. Hum, he's a good spy. I'll give him that.

"What do you want?" I asked.

They all looked at me. "Well Miss Morgan, actually. You." The guy said simply. Man, who could have guessed that that was coming. "And his poor life will be spared." The guy continued. He put the gun closer to Zach's neck. I didn't want anyone to get hurt, not my best friends, and not my new friends, even though we so totally just met them. This just seemed like a good solution.

"Sure." I said calmly like I wasn't about to be kidnapped by the people who killed my dad. I walked over to him slowly, and the gun was now pointed at me. Lovely. He was starting to let go of Zach, and when I got close enough for him to reach for me, he let go of Zach entirely, and grabbed me greedily.

My friends were all pissed. They were silently communicating with me, we could read each others eyes that well.

Bex- how could you do that cam? They are going to kill you! They want you. Not him.

Me- They can't kill me. They need to know what I know. I'll be fine. You'll be seeing me soon. Promise.

Liz-Cammie, don't do this!

Macey- Stay safe, don't let them get to you. And if you see the lady from the roof, kick her ass for me. I know you'll be fine.

Ah Macey. Finally, someone has some confidence in me. And I did actually agree with Macey. I would be fine, I'm a spy for a reason.

I would be fine.

Macey POV

Oh dear lord. As soon as Cammie was taken out of the building everyone started to freak out. Except me. And Dusty. Don't get me wrong, I love Cam and all, but I don't freak out. It gives your face wrinkles. So no, never.

Let me tell you, what I am looking at, It was not a good sight. The guys were all pissed, even though they barely knew her, they didn't want any of us to go to the COC. Because we were friends. Well sort of, but we would be soon, maybe.

So here's what was going down at Gallagher as soon as Cam was taken:

Zach was punching the wall repeatedly. Hard. And yes it looked like it hurt.

Grant was kicking the wall, and cursing about missing a good fight. And how they were cheap to use guns, which really, they were.

Jonas was trying to comfort a crying Liz. Sweet.

Dusty was just standing there showing no emotion. Like me.

Bex was a reck. She was cussing, and she was kicking the wall. Just like Grant. After Grant got himself together, he went and tried to comfort Bex. She calmed down, to some degree. She stopped kicking the wall, and was just cussing, so she was doing better, I would say.

Liz was obviously crying, and Jonas was being sweet and comforting her.

I didn't know what to do. I saw that Zach's knuckles were bleeding. He thought this was his fought. And it may seem like it is, but it's not. They've always been after Cammie. Some people are just in the wrong spot at the wrong time. Like the guys.

I walked slowly over to Zach. I had a feeling that he was starting to like Cammie. I put my hand on his shoulder. "She'll be fine." I said trying to calm him.

He turned and looked at me. I saw that he was crying. I pulled him into a hug. And he squeezed me so tightly. "Why are you crying?" I chocked out. Damn this boy can hug hard!

"Cause all the people I know, or start to know always get taken, or hurt, or killed."

"It's not your fought actually. They've been after Cammie ever since I met her. I promise it's not your fought, and that will get her back." I said soothing.

He nodded. "And my hand hurts like crap." He added with a slight smile. We both started to laugh and I knew that Zach Goode was back, and happy. Well. Sort of.

He nodded. And then released me from his death hug. Dusty looked at me.

He came over to me. "How the hell did you calm him down? No one has ever been able to calm him down when it is need." He asked me with pure amazement.

"I have my ways." I said with a smirk.

Everyone was doing better now, so I figured it was time to say, "You ready to go save Cam?" I asked. They all nodded.

Cammie POV

I was thrown into the back of a black van. Typical COC. I was tied up, with let me say, expert knots. They were like impossible to get out of. Believe me I tried. We had been in the van for 27 minutes and 43.. 44 seconds, and I was starting to get unhappy. But that's to be expected. I am tied up, and helpless.

But I didn't show emotion. Obviously. I mean, whats the fun of giving them the satisfaction of what they want to know? Exactly!

We rode for 23 more minutes and Then the van stopped suddenly, and my head hit the back of the seat.

Then they came and got me out. And carried me to a chair, where i was tied up. Again. Time for questioning. Fun.

* * *

Srry it is short but i am trying to update all my stories by tomarro :)


End file.
